


The Polarization

by NEHO



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEHO/pseuds/NEHO
Summary: 這是一個與Youtuber相關的TimDami的腦洞Damian的年紀約12~13歲左右





	

 

 

 **———** _我不喜歡他對我說的話，雖然不是每一句話，但大多數他總是會對我說著不是我會想听見的話。_

這是Damian對Tim Drake的一個想法。

不是不喜歡他的聲音，相反的Damian其實不討厭Tim的聲音，不算低沉的柔和聲線但是帶點沙啞的磁性，如果Tim能經常對他說點好聽的話或許真的會沉溺在Tim聲音當中，不過這是Damian對Tim Drake的另一個想法，而且關於這點他認為這是永遠不可能會發生的事情。

 

 

 

＃

夜晚，位於Gotham中的某間銀行警鈴大聲作響，在銀行邊的防火巷中約四到五個黑影背著一袋袋的袋子匆匆忙忙的丟上貨車中打算快速的逃之夭夭，殊不知在他們的上方已有兩雙眼睛注視著他們。

在他們注意到的時候本在上方的兩人已跳落在他們的面前，其中之一人以迅雷不及掩耳的速度衝向車子，讓駕駛座上的人猝不及防的被拽下車，讓他直接跌坐倒在地。

「別這麼慌忙的準備離開啊?至少跟我們聊個天如何?」微微的低沉聲，但蓋不住他語氣中的俏皮。

「改掉你的習慣吧，蝙蝠俠才不會用這種語氣說話。」雖然是小孩的聲音，但語氣卻像個成年人。

啪！

Robin不廢話的直接躍上去揍打著這些罪行，但動作上的暴力在蝙蝠俠眼裡看的開始擔心起這些罪犯的性命，雖然要帶領有著不是普通暴躁脾氣的孩子卻時跟一般孩子要下更工夫。

「Robin！下手輕點！這些可能是未經過訓練的普通人。」

「既然他們決定來銀行幹壞事，那想必他們也一定會有某些心理準備，這種疼痛對他們來說我認為不算什麼！而且你這是不信任我所出的力道嗎？

「並不是不信任，而是我們不需要這樣，還記得你父親說過的話嗎？

蝙蝠俠在解決掉最後一個人後，看著Robin。

「我們只需要教訓他們，剩下的就是警察的工作，你最想要得到的還是你父親完全的認同，而現在他也全然的放心交給我們，你不會想讓你父親失望吧。」

**_> TT<_ **

聽到Batman所說的話後，Robin頓時下手變的輕了一些，但這些人依然還是被打趴在地而且痛到無法動彈的地步。

 

在警察來之前，Batman與Robin也已經離開了這條防火巷，只剩下被綁住在車邊的罪犯們。

 

 

 

 

「看樣子你的暴力性格依然還是沒什麼變化，我在影像中看的一清二楚，你的身手可真是精彩。」

身著Red Robin制服的Tim正坐在蝙蝠電腦前，椅子轉向背對著電腦螢幕，用著調侃的語氣對著Damian。

「Drake，為什麼你會在這裡？」Damian脫下了Robin面具，一回到自家巢穴可沒想到會聽到本應該不在這而的人的聲音，而且與這人一見面聽到的總是讓人心情不會愉悅的話。

 **———** _該死，又是那種口氣_

 

「當然是為了公事而來，而且我來這也與你無關。」

「那麼我要怎麼對待犯罪的人也與你無關。」Damian用平淡的語氣回應Tim。

「是真的無關嗎？」Tim微微皺眉盯著Damian看。

「我只想說你最好有拿著那Robin標誌的自覺。」

 **———** _還真是又一句該死的話，他很明顯的總是在處處針對著我_

 

「你...」

 **———** _真令人討厭_

 

「好了，你們倆一見面就不能好聲好氣一點嗎？」

Damian正想反駁回去之時被Dick的聲音制止，Dick脫下了蝙蝠披風趕緊的開始調和著他們兩個正開始散發出來的火藥味。

「總之是我叫Tim來的，我這裡有事情需要他去做。」Dick走向蝙蝠電腦雙手的手指開始敲打著鍵盤，在螢幕上許多的資料被一一打開，隨後轉頭看向Damian。

「Damian，我想你也累了，回房間休息吧。」

Damian不出任何一聲轉頭離開，或許這時候回房間能讓自己的情緒平靜，不讓自己的心情降低到低溫，不用聽到Tim Drake任何鋒利的語言，還有不用想著在他心裡參這種情緒他的知識是因為Tim Drake的關係而產生出來的，每當與Tim一見面這種情緒就會產生，那是一種很奇妙的矛盾心情，非常矛盾，所以造成Damian無法解釋也無法理解也非常煩躁。

 

 

 

＃

在回到房間後，獨自一人的清靜顯得舒爽，Damian放鬆下了心情，在衝過澡後換上了睡衣，悠然自得的躺在床上帶著耳機看著手中的平板電腦，Damian打算開一音樂或是看看影片想靠那些聲音來轉移那些莫名煩躁的情緒。

Damian用手指點進了了螢幕上的YouTube圖示，一進入首頁後在推薦影片欄中其中一個有著顯眼標題的影片吸引到他。

 

> **_The Polarization - Part 1│Which life would you choose to live?_ **

 

這是一部遊戲實況的影片，Damian偶而也會看看那些Youtuber實況遊戲的影片，不過這部影片的標題會吸引他的原因是，那是他玩過的遊戲。

The Polarization - 一款冒險解謎的RPG遊戲，遊戲畫面的地圖不像是古早的2D點陣圖而是3D的Q版人物模組，地圖上的城市也因為3D建模顯得立體，雖然是3D但遊戲並沒有過多的特效所以美術的精美程度大概只是中等，但Damian喜歡這款遊戲。

這款遊戲能夠吸引Damian的理由是在它的故事，由於近年來許多的遊戲感覺大同小異，幾乎都是不輸現實三次元的精美3D畫面以及特效，Damian其實感到有些膩，當他看到這些遊戲介紹時，他抱持著不如換換口味的心情買下了這片遊戲片，結果比他預期的還要棒，他真的享受到遊戲裡的所有內容。

內容其實不復雜，因為一些原因剛出生這世界上的雙胞胎不得被迫分開，雙胞胎之一名為Dana，他在一個美好的家庭中成長，他能得到他的養父母還有身邊的人們給與他的愛與祝福，Dana生性善良而且樂觀，如果見到有困難的人他一定盡他所能的去幫助，說難聽點就是個老好人的角色。

另一名為Delaney不像Dana這麼幸運，他所生長的環境與Dana完全相反，對他來說這是一個殘酷的世界，為了生存他能殺人能偷竊，自私自利，一切都為了活著，活在這令人不公平的世界，所以Delaney想法總是黑暗悲觀。

而這對兄弟他們並不知道對方的存在。

某某在中遠地的魔法森林中有座無人城堡，傳說城堡中有著能讓人實現願望的寶物，Dana想拯救所有困難的人，Delaney想改變自己的命運，同時在不同的地方不同的方向他們踏了了旅朝朝相同的目的前往森林。

明明出生於同個母親的肚子，但命運如此極端，Damian特別喜歡的是這部遊戲的遊玩方式是兩部分交替進行，這兩個孩子會在不知情之下互相幫助解開謎題的關卡，直到最後劇情才互相的連結上，而且Dana部分的氛圍為暖色系色調，Delaney則為寒色系色調，氣氛上和情緒上都能感覺出這兩個角色的差異極端。

不過這款遊戲的人氣並不算高，所以他認為Youtubers會玩它的機率也不會太高，然而現在很稀奇的看到了有youtuber玩當然讓Damian二話不說的點了進去。

自己遊玩遊戲的感覺與看著別人玩遊戲的過程，儘管是同款遊戲但感覺是不一樣的，樂趣也不盡相同，或許對方還會挖掘出你不知道的東西。

影片開始播放著，影片內主人的聲音流入耳中，這位Youtuber不像有些Youtubers會露出自己的長相，所以只有憑著他們的說話聲音來判斷他的情緒，說話的語氣以及聲音大概可以判斷大概是一位青少年，聲音感覺柔和，但不知道為什麼感覺有點似曾相似，Damian這麼想著但很快的沒在多慮下去，把注意力專注在影片的內容上。

 

  
在聽到影片中Youtuber說著一般公式的結尾感謝詞後影像隨之黑幕。

Damian很驚訝自己能非常完整的看完這部影片，一分一秒都沒遺棄了，而且享受了，他也不敢相信自己喜歡上這個Youtuber的風格，Damian看看這位Youtuber是什麼名字中。

  
Toydake，有些奇怪的暱稱，Damian馬上記住了這個名字。

Damian喜歡Toydake在遊戲邊分析自己的論點以及想法，而且對這款遊戲他的想法與自己大同小異甚至是接近一樣的看法，在遊戲過程的中間為了不讓人沉悶也會帶點小小的幽默說話來增加點樂趣，讓這影片不會顯得太過無聊，聽了Toydake的許多言詞，Damian能感受到Toydake對這個遊戲的熱忱和享受的情緒。

  
**———**   _我喜歡Toydake所說每一字每一言，我們有相同的想法，相同的意思， **這和Tim Drake完全的相反**_

而且最重要的是，他們都喜歡這款遊戲。

  
Damian直接點入了Toydake的頻道中想看看他其他的影片，發現他的影片並不多，目前才上傳了五部影片，看了日期似乎是一星期上傳一部影片或是更久才會上傳，頻道的訂閱數字也不多，看樣子這位Toydake可能只是純粹興趣而上傳影片。

Damian勾起嘴角，點下了訂閱。

現在他非常期待著下星期Toydake上傳的Part 2的內容。

 

 

 


End file.
